Automotive vehicles having independent suspensions are generally equipped with stabilizers to reduce inclination or roll of the vehicle bodies during vehicle maneuvers. The stabilizer bar is usually connected between the suspension arms of the vehicle wheels and frame or body members. When the left and right wheels are in similar positions with respect to the suspensions, the stabilizer bar does not twist so that the suspensions are mutually independent. When one wheel passes over a projection on the road surface, or when the vehicle turns and the left wheel and the right wheel assume considerably different positions with respect to the suspensions, the stabilizer bar is twisted. This twisting motion induces a torsional resilient force for affecting the rolling characteristic of the vehicle and the road-surface-following characteristic of the vehicle wheels.
It is desirable that the torsional resilient force of the stabilizer bars can be adjusted in accordance with running or traveling conditions of the vehicle. Specifically, it is desirable to reduce the torsional rigidity during straight travel of the vehicle and to increase the torsional rigidity during turning of the vehicle. The reduced torsional rigidity enhances the road-surface-following characteristic of the vehicle wheels while the increased torsional rigidity enhances the roll characteristic of the vehicle.
Certain vehicle active tilt control systems include front and rear stabilizer bars which are adjustable by front and rear hydraulic actuators placed in lieu of the stabilizer bar linkages. The actuators are movable in extension and compression directions for adjusting vehicle body roll resistance provided by the stabilizer bars. Because the hydraulic actuators require the alternating flow and pressurization of fluid, a time lag exists in the stabilizer bar torsional resistance adjustment when the vehicle experiences certain turning maneuvers in which the direction of lateral acceleration is quickly reversed.
Known systems for improving response time in such a vehicle active tilt control system require a plurality of sensors on the vehicle for improving system response time.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method of improving response time in a vehicle active tilt control system which includes only a single lateral accelerometer for measurement of lateral acceleration.